Cell Returns*~
by Sevink
Summary: How come Goku can hear something? Something vaguely familiar....and why does Vegeta feel something is wrong, he turns super-saiyanjin 4 in the process.....Cell Returns! He never was gone....Does the Z team have to battle Cell again or does help come from


  
Hey! This is my first fanfic on DBZ, Hope ya like it;)  
  
Key:  
Kawaii - cute.  
"......" - talking.  
*........* thinking.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z so don't sue me ok? But this story is all MY own^_^  
  
Ok, now read and review PLEASE!:)  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................  
"I am not finished yet, you saiyans have not defeated me!!!!" screamed a malicious voice that echoed in the black darkness of the consuming red fire....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As usual, Goku and Vegeta were having another sparing match. They both shot Ki blasts at each other, moving faster than the speed of light. What remained of Chi chi's garden was a huge lump of dirt...it was a total wreck that Goku and Vegeta had cojoured up in less than a minute.  
"I can beat you, Kakarot! I am prince of the saiyans and submit to NO ONE!" yelled a frustrated Vegeta gathering together his energy and creating his finshing move, The Final Blast. Lightning moved around his body in small static electricity bolts as Vegeta worked up a heavy sweat.  
"Face it, Vegeta, you're just dreaming!" taunted Goku and laughing out loud.  
Just than Chi chi came out of the house carrying carefully drinks and food. Goku froze and a look of absoulute terror appeared on his face. Vegeta took this moment to fire his destroying attack at Goku, realising just how much power Chi Chi had over his friend and enemy.  
However, Goku's reflexes were quick and he turned around quickly enough to use his instant transmission. He vanished in an instant and reappeared behind Vegeta punching him in the guts. Chi chi took in the scene, her precious garden which she had taken hours to look after everyday, narrowing her eyes until they were like slits and settled them on Goku menacingly.  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE??!!!! HOW COULD YOU???!!! GOKU!!! I HAVE PUT UP WITH YOUR MANY CRUSADES, YOUR STUPIDITY, EVEN YOUR ABUCTION OF MY DARLING SON BUT THIS????!?!!!!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I CARED FOR THOSE TULIPS OVER THERE???!!!! YOU MANIC!!!!??? AND YOU VEGETA!!! LETTING HIM DO THIS!!! EVEN ENCOURAGING HIM1!!!!! ARE YOU BOTH INSANE OR WHAT????!!!!!" screeched Chi chi loudly, failing her hands and floundered for words to express her hot anger.  
"Errr...don't worry Chi Chi, I can fix the garden, how hard could it be??? hehehe," Goku cringed under his wife's withering glare and scratched his head in the way we have all come to love.  
"FIX IT??? FIX IT!!!!! GOKU!!! YOUR SENSE OF GARDENING IS EVEN WORSE THAN YOUR BRAIN CELLS!!!??? AND YOU TELL ME YOU'LL FIX IT???!!!! DO YOU THINK I WANT A GRAVEYARD OR A DUMP FOR A GARDEN???!!!! YOU TELL ME NOT TO WORRY??!!!! GOKU! ARE YOU JUST PLAIN DUMB????!!!!!" Chi chi yelled with a icy voice like thunder, running out of breath momentarily.  
"Sorry Chi chi, I won't do it again...." Goku sighed. Feeling that more screaming was going to come...he got ready to run.  
"SORRY???!!! SORRY IS NOT JUST GOOD ENOUGH!!!??? IT'S WASHING UP THE DISHES DUTY FOR YOU!!!! AND YOU'RE NOT EATING UNTIL YOU CLEAN UP THE MESS HERE!!!!! I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN YOU EITHER VEGETA! YOU CAN HELP GOKU CLEAN UP!!!!! PLUS DO THE COOKING TONIGHT!!!!!!!!!" screamed Chi chi with all her might.  
Vegeta turned away, his arms crossed and with a arrogant toss of his head, exclaimed, "SHUT UP WOMAN! I DON'T NEED YOU TO YELL AT ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE KAKAROT EVEN CAN STAND LIVING WITH YOU!"  
Chi chi looked amazed, than yelled, "I'LL GIVE YOU WOMAN!!!! I'LL HAVE YOU COOKING UP PIZZA TONIGHT! MARK MY WORDS YOU ARROGANT IDIOT!"  
Goku sweatdropped and said, "This is not a yelling contest! Just calm down!!"  
The tray that Chi Chi had dropped suddenly caught Goku's eye.  
"Wait! Is that some food I see there?? YUM!!!??" Goku said running over to the tray.  
Goku grabbed the tray from the ground, extracted a large bowl full of rice and devoured it on the spot. Stuffing his mouth full of food, he looked more like a fat pig than anything else and put on a considerate amount of weight.  
"Mmmmm....haishdiuhefkbkhapjfnmmannnooadjapjj???" Goku mumbled, trying to talk but couldn't.  
"What am I going to do with you??? Fine! Eat your way to heaven, but don't come into the house!" Chi Chi cried with anonyance.  
"More food??? Please Chi Chi!!! I'm hungry!!!" shouted Goku.  
"You're always hungry! I will fight you again!!! I MUST WIN!!!!" shouted Vegeta from a corner of the ruined garden.   
Trunks, a kawaii purple haired teenager, who had been watching the fight with experienced eyes suddenly called to Vegeta, "Relax Father! You gave it your best shot anyway even if Goku is far better than you in this area," Trunks said solemnly, than grinned.  
Vegeta fumed, hot steam coming out of his ears, turned red and yelled into the sky. He went totally mad, cackling loudly, his hair turning from black to yellow back and forth. Suddenly, the ground cracked open, the trees shaking like mad and the sky grew dark, lighning and thunder flickering across it constantly.  
Vegeta's hair grew longer, up to his waist in length, and flashed quickly black, blue, purple, green and finally settled on a brilliant shinning gold streaked with red.  
  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Whew...That was my first chapter, okay, I'll have the second up whithn days....promise! hehehe:):)  
  
Review da story! Thanks;)  
  
~Aznstarz. 


End file.
